


Color Coding

by britin



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin/pseuds/britin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner wonders why no one has been able to figure out the Ranger's secret identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coding

There were times when Conner wondered if on a whole the world was stupid or if they simply just turned a blind eye to it. How was it so easy to miss a large group of teens running around in the same primary colors day in and day out? Maybe people just liked the mystery or maybe fate was on their side which would explain why Cassidy and Devin could never get a good shot of them battling one of Mesogog’s goons while they were in their civvies. Even Conner knew how much of a long shot that was though, in reality they had probably just been beyond lucky so far.

Maybe, just maybe, though it was something they did subconsciously. Perhaps they just gravitated towards their colors because well because… Really that was all he had and thinking hard off the pitch wasn’t Conner’s strong suit it was more of an Ethan thing. Of course if he told his friend all about his theory - on why they were dressing in their ranger colors - then the other teen would just laugh and walk away. While the next few days would be filled good natured ribbing naturally.

It was true though a person only had to watch them for a little while to catch on, and it wasn’t just the clothes it was the simple small things as well. Like Kira’s guitar picks or the fact that Ethan was constantly using blue pens for his homework. Okay so his entire theory was a bit wonky and his teammates would just argue that he had too much time on his hands; extra time that he could be putting to better use, like say toward his studies, or figuring out how to save the planet from the forces of evil. To Conner though having something with your color on it meant it was yours; that it belonged with you. 

Which was why when the three teens were relaxing at Cyberspace on a Saturday afternoon and Trent stepped out from behind the bar to bring them their order Conner was wearing his biggest dorkiest grin yet. Kira glanced nervously at him while she took her juice from Trent and when no answer came she just shrugged going back to her guitar. Ethan was to busy with a walk through for his latest computer game, the sky could have turned chartreuse and he wouldn’t have noticed. Defeating Plegar the evil wizard before dinner was essential in his world. 

Conner still had the insane grin plastered ear to ear when Trent sat down next to him and his gaze never leaving the other teen or to be more exact Trent’s shirt. It was white, naturally, with a rather interesting design around the cuffs and hem in a nice bold red. It really was a great shirt and Conner thought the extra color made the entire thing pop. Of course it wasn’t like he knew anything about fashion but it went really well with the little bits of white he’d been including in his wardrobe lately.

Suddenly he was glad that he had never pointed out his observations, choosing instead to keep them to himself. It was his own little reminder that no mater how many cheerleaders flirted with the artist -and there really was a lot of them- he knew exactly who Trent would be going home with.


End file.
